Secret Storm
by chickenn.and.tempest
Summary: AU.Takes place at the end of New moon. What would happen if Bella was taken away from Edward? And he couldn't follow? how would he live with out his life and love? And what is a Scarlet Storm? ExOC
1. Goodbye

**AN: Hey there it's Chickenn and Tempest! This is our first joined story together! We hope you like it, it's quite different, and if you like Bella, we reccommend you don't read this :P  
She may or may not die in this :) Although if it was souly up to Tempest she probbly would kill off all the charters slowly lucky for everyone Chickenn prevents it so between the two of us we find the balance between pessimistic and overly happy, plesae review, all love is appreciated!**

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight, nor the characters but there are some others, actually a lot of others that we do own ^__________^!

**Enjoy!  
xoxo  
Chickenn and Tempest!  
**

We were standing there, me, Alice and my beautiful Bella, facing my doom. I was completely ready to face them, just to have one last moment with my life. The oppressive stone walls of this round chamber were closing in on us and we didn't have much time left.

I had spent the last few months in absolute agony I had left Bella to save her and now she is here saving me because I thought I had lost her forever and I was willing to go into the next life to find her, and tell her I loved her, but there had been a miscommunication, and because of Jacob black I believed that my love was gone. Bella and all her amazing talents, somehow made it in time with Alice, to stop me from exposing our kind to the humans on their day of celebrating for the eradication of vampires in the city, how wrong they were. As they passed their judgment I turned to her.

"Bella, in all the years that I have existed you were the one thing that had any meaning to me. You changed my life the day I met you, and now all I can say is; I love you." I said looking into her eyes trying to show the true passion I had for her. I held her hand and continued to look into her deep, intense, doe eyes. They were magnificent, shining with tears, tears that were being shed for me, the monster who put her into this situation, if only I wasn't so selfish, she would never have had to shed these unnecessary tears that were now flowing freely down her face.

"I love you, Edward with all my heart." She whispered to me her voice shaking, that's when I heard Alice have a vision.

_The Volturi turning to them to announce their decision, they all look to Caius who is grinning widely, Aro is standing looking very regretful and Marcus looking as usual; like he didn't care.  
All the guard were staring at the three waiting to see what they had to say. Renata was standing protectively over Aro. I could hear all her thoughts, she was frantic, and she was scared something might happen to Aro, which meant; the outcome was not going to be good. Caius spoke to us then.  
"We have reached a decision."  
I was going to die._Alice looked over to me with true horror she was shaking her head rapidly, I just nodded and whispered to her; 'keep my Bella safe.' I looked one last time at Bella, then put her behind me and let go of her hand. I stood waiting for my death, I knew that they would be using Felix because of his power; he is the only known vampire in the world that can kill a one of us with his bare hands. It was the Volturi's trademark, their ultimate weapon. I looked over to Alice who was holding back Bella who didn't understand what was going on.

She said that she wouldn't run over to me if Alice let her go. So they both stood there, waiting to see what Caius had to say.

"We have reached a decision." He said smugly, as if I didn't know the answer.

"We regret this decision greatly and we will be doing this with heavy hearts." Aro said looking sincerely upset.

"Don't even try to explain yourselves; in the eyes of me and my family, you are taking away a brother and a son." Alice said hotly, when she gets mad, you will know.

"What do you mean Alice?" Bella asked Alice from behind me, I was looking directly into Caius eyes, he was thinking of all the possible ways, to kill me, then quickly changing his mind trying to find the perfect way.

"So to save Bella, I must give up my life." I stated, slightly disgusted at their logic.

"Edward, because you have broken one of only very few rules we have, you have been sentenced to death." Marcus said uninterested, and sat down on his thrown, he was thinking once again about his departed mate; Didyme, he always thought of her, and nothing was more interesting than her, that's why he always looked so bored. Anything not related to Didyme was completely irrelevant in his eyes.

"With doing this, Bella will be free to live on, as long as she never ever speaks of our secret." Aro said still genuinely looking regretful.

"NO! Edward! You can't die! You are my EVERYTHING!"Bella screamed being held back once again by Alice, I simply nodded to the men and turned to Bella, Alice released her but stayed close.

"Bella, remember I will always love you, with all of my cold hard heart; I love you, forever and ever. Never forget what we had, but don't dwell, it will be okay, just live on and be happy. I love you." I said looking down to her, she was looking straight back crying, silent tears were rolling down her cheeks even more freely now. I gave her a passionate kiss, trying to give her some kind of idea of the love and passion I felt for her, I hugged her, giving her one last chaste kiss on her nose, then on her cheeks, forehead, eyes and finally one on her lips. She just stood with her eyes closed as I turned back to the men standing there ready to end my life.

"Felix will be taking care of you today, we have decided to do it here, we would like to see the display of our most respected guard, he is the strongest vampire known to history, he is able to kill a vampire using next to none of his full potential." Caius said smiling evilly.

"Do what you want with me; just don't make my Bella watch." I asked anger in my voice, making her watch is just completely hideous. I could hear Alice walking over to a still standing silent Bella to move her along when Caius stopped them.

"I think a decent display of this sort will show her we mean business." He said manacling.

"No, don't make her, just do what you want with me, do it however you want, just don't put her through this as well!" I was pleading and I knew it, I didn't need to hear it from Aro's mind or Caius'.

"NO MORE! I will have order, and if I want the human to watch then she WILL!" He bellowed.

I just stood then with utter resentment displayed on my face while Caius motioned for Felix to step forward who had been thinking about ways to do it. He had decided to go with the easiest way which was to just hit me straight in the chest, and then move from there.

He stood in front me about 5 steps away smiling darkly. I closed my eyes, and thought of all my times, with Bella; when we first met, the first time we spoke, the time I told her what I was, the first time I spent the day with her, our first kiss, and our second and our third... that first night when I stayed over with her knowledge, the first time I told her I loved her, the first time she said she loved me.

I stood smiling at all these thoughts as I heard quiet steps slowly move closer to me, closer to my death, then I heard some louder more clumsy steps, I knew exactly who's they were, I would know them anywhere; they were Bella's.

I only just opened my eyes in time to see what she was doing before it was already too late. As Felix pulled his fist back ready to pull my heart out of my chest as he thought, Bella had stepped in front of me, she was looking into my eyes, and before I could move her out of the way, Felix had plunged his fist straight into her back going all the way through her chest, her heart literally in his hands, she took a huge intake of breath, her eyes widened and watered a little. He pulled back and looked his hand, it was all bloody, and he had left her heart in her chest. While doing this, she had collapsed onto me. I sat down carefully and pulled her into my arms I cradled her head between my shoulder and my hand rubbing her cheek reassuringly. She spluttered and coughed a bit before speaking.

"Ed...warddd..." she wheezed.

"Shh, it's okay don't speak you will be okay." I cooed to her, rocking slightly.  
"Edward... I'm sorry... I will love you alw-ways...just...a wo-orld... without y-ou... isn't really a world... I di-id it for you... and y-you-r family." She continued to splutter and wheeze out sentences.

"It will be okay, we can get Carlisle, he can fix it, it will be okay, I love you Bella." I said to her, if I could cry I would be right now.

"Ed-ward, I'm n-not going to...make it..." she whispered.

"Yes you will! You will be fine!!" I said slightly angry, she just couldn't leave, what was I supposed to do without my heart?

"Edward, p-pro-mise me something." She looked deep into my eyes searching for something.

"Anything." I said clearly.

"Whatever h-happens, if I-I don't make I-it, promise to stay, stay with Alice, stay in the world." She pleaded with me.

"I can't promise that." I said looking to her eyes, to see if she understood that living without her isn't really living.

She coughed and spluttered again, this time blood came out of her mouth; she looked up to me with watery eyes. "Please, prom-ise m-me keep liveing ." She begged again, I couldn't refuse what would be her last wish.

"I promise." I said dry sobbing.

"I love you Edward Cullen." She whispered and moved her hand to my cheek to move it so our lips were nearly touching.

"As I will always love you Isabella Maire Swan." I said solemnly to her, she gave me a kiss which I returned with as much passion as I could muster.  
Then I felt her lips to go limp and her body relaxed on top of me. Her head lolled back her mouth gaped open, her heart beating one last half beat, then stopped all together.

Bella my Bella lay dead in my arms , she still felt so warm and soft , I placed my hand over the gaping wound in her chest were her perishes blood flowed out freely I felt as if I was dieting a thousand deaths . There was no thought no action no escape from the terrible pain building in me tearing at me.

The only sounds I heard was that of a wonned beast no a monster. ME! I'd caused this. My life, my love, my reason for being, gone leaving her fragile body and me behind. _"Promise to stay, stay in the world "_her final words but how could I stay with the pain life without her? Was that life?

Oh god the pain I need an escape I flung open my mind to the room to anything that wasn't me , it was a haze of blood lust and rage, greed, deviant pleasure, sadness, grief ,excitement , pity .

They revelled in the bloodshed like a pack of animals. It made me sick. Slowly I stood up cradling Bella in my arms her heir draped across her pale face like a veil of mahogany silk I brushed away the last of her tears the tipped of my fingers and touched her all too perfect mouth. Grabbing Alice as I turned to leave, leave this place of hatred. Aro however, had other ideas.

"Edward, please wait, going out into the city, in the sun, and with... the body of Bella..." He trailed slightly hesitant.

"_The body of Bella?_ What; so because she has moved on into the afterlife she is no longer Bella? You think because her body lay here in my arms dead, because of you, she this is just a corpse of what she was?" I said hotly.

"No, no, no I didn't mean anything like that..."Aro said lost for words.

"Well I think I'm the best one to the fix this situation," Marcus interrupted, he seemed to think that because of his past experiences he can relate to what just happened to me, his thoughts of his pain were horrible but nothing compared to what I was going through, "If you and your sister will please follow me."

The four of us walked out of the round room into the hallway; we walked along until we came along to a big auburn door, with a huge knocker in the centre. We walked straight into the room, it was all dark drapes hanging over the walls, and they were all a deep red, with the furnishings all black.

There were books all around the room; more than even I had, there was a big black arm chair behind a big darkwood desk. There were two slightly smaller chairs in front of the desk.  
Marcus moved over to one of the book shelves as if looking for something.

"Please sit." Unwillingly I slowly moved to the chairs with Alice pushing me all along the way. I was still cradling Bella in my arms. I picked up the blanket that was draped over the chair and wrapped it around Bella so she would not get cold, again my fingers traced her lips, thinking of every kiss we every shared from that very first kiss after the meadow to our very, very last kiss when she left this world forever.  
"I have arranged for a private plane to take you back to forks. And customs will be taken care of now all we need is a plausible reason for Bella being brought back in this condition "

'_This_, condition "I hissed under my breath "I know why don't we just tell everybody that she had her hart ripped out by vampires , the truth will set you free as they say"

_Foolish boy _

Alice spoke up then, she'd been quiet since the incident, I had almost forgot she was with me, all my thoughts had been consumed by thought s of Bella.

"I think we will take your offer Marcus, I know of an excuse that we will be using, thank you for helping us we will be on our way now." She said in a monotone.  
I looked over to her questioningly she looked back at me not showing any signs of emotion.  
_Edward we are going to be telling everyone that she was a boat on the upper deck, she fell and broke her spine on the lower level deck railing. Carlisle is going to fix her up and fake the autopsy. _

I couldn't believe what she had just said; my mouth was just hanging open in disbelief. Marcus led us out to another door, this one was white, and there was a big red cross on the centre of it. I didn't understand why we were here until Marcus moved to a shelf and pulled a big black bag; it looked like a huge dry cleaning bag. He walked over to the big metal table in the centre and laid it down, then unzipped it all the way and looked expectantly.

"What is that for...?" I asked cautiously.

"Edward, you can't expect to keep her like this and have people believed the story you and your sister have come up with." Marcus said calmly.

"No, are you kidding? NO! She can't go in there! She's afraid of the dark! NO, I will not let her go!" I was panicking now.

Alice went to take Bella but I stopped her, tightening my hold on her.

"NO I SAID NO!" I bellowed.

I felt an hand touch my shoulder, I looked to see Marcus.

"Edward, I know how it feels to love someone so much and then have them ripped way from you when it was clearly not their time to leave, but it's time to let her lay in peace." He said calmly.

But how could I let go? How could I leave her? How could I believe that my one true love was gone forever and couldn't follow her? Why did I have to promise her? I looked down to her, she was so pale, and lifeless, she didn't even look the same; her cheeks were hollow and pale, her beautiful lips were a pasty white, all the colour had left her face, she… wasn't Bella. I looked back to Marcus and nodded.

I slowly placed her body into the bag, I made sure she was still wrapped up tight and supported her head, even though there was no need.

I watched as Marcus walked to the other end of the bag, and slowly began to zip up the bag. The zip came over the bottom half of the body as she was slowly being swallowed by the darkness. I watched as her face was finally covered, I had broken my promise to protect her, by leaving to save her, I ended up killing her.

Everything after that moment was a blur, I remember at one stage, Alice gave me a change of clothes, when I looked down to see why I had to change I saw I was covered in crimson blood, I guess it made sense to change, but to me, nothing made sense at all.

It was easier then I had anticipated to block out everyone's thoughts, they were insignificant in comparison the thoughts running through my mind at that moment. The plane ride felt like it had lasted at least an eternity, the whole time me and Alice sat in tormented silence; I could hear her thoughts; all she was thinking was '_she's gone, she's gone'_ then slowly changed her thoughts into thoughts of Bella, but Bella was pale and had golden eyes just like me and my family; she was a vampire.

It was just too painful to see so I blocked her thoughts out and settled into nothingness, because everything else was nothing compared to Bella.

We got to the airport, and I saw the airport security bring out a black bag on a trolley and it just broke my heart all over again, when we went out to the arrival section; Carlisle and Esme were there waiting for us, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were just behind them. Me and Alice walked over to them, slower than human pace when we got there Jasper went to Alice and put an arm around her, she didn't say anything to him or anyone, she just slumped into Jasper's chest as they walked back to Rosalie and Emmett.

I stood in front of Carlisle and Esme, they didn't move to embrace me which I was thankful for, I looked to me left, there I saw the airport security pushing the trolley with the bag on it out the side entrance where an ambulance was waiting.

Carlisle had organised for all this to be done, he also planned to have the hospital staff to put her in the morgue, but have no one inspect her except for Carlisle, except that was only so Carlisle could fake the autopsy.

"Edward…" I heard Esme whisper, I snapped my head to look at her, if she was human she would be crying, I moved to embrace her, trying to be comforting, but I was rigid, longing for a warm set of arms.

"We should get going." Carlisle said looking back to the ambulance which looked ready to go.  
I didn't reply I just walked out the main entrance and waited to see which car we were going in. Emmett had his jeep there and Carlisle had his Mercedes, I got in the jeep not bothering to ask, Alice and Jasper got in with Carlisle and Esme and we all went to the hospital.

*

We had been sitting, waiting for Carlisle when I heard what Alice was thinking, she was thinking about her times with Bella doing her make up and hair, sitting in Bella's room while she would protest, and how she would give in so easily.

That's when I remembered something very, very vital; we had been sitting here for about 3 hours and no one had called Charlie. We had forgotten her own father, how could I be so stupid, I forgot because I was so consumed with my own thoughts. I went to say this out loud when Emmett beat me to it.

"What about Charlie? We forgot to call him, he's probably worried sick about her." He said seriously, Emmett hadn't said one funny thing since we met them at the airport.

"I'll do it." Jasper said, looking at me kindly, though I was still looking at the floor, I hadn't blinked since we got here to this spot.

"No, I'll do it, it would be better from me." Esme said kindly.

"Edward is going to do it." Alice butted in whispering, everyone looked at her confused.

" I saw it, it's not going to be good, but he is going to do it himself." She said quietly.

I stood and looked at them, with no expression on my face. "I'm going to call him now; I will be back in a few minutes."

I walked outside and found a bench away from the entrance, I got out my phone and dialled her house number and waited, I waited for nine rings, but no answer. I called the station next; I waited for four rings then someone picked up.

"Hello, Jenna Wilkins, Forks police station how may I help you?" She said firmly.

"Hello, may I please speak to Chief Charlie Swan?" I asked politely.

"Ugh, he's busy at the moment can you call back?" She continued, I was losing my calm and I knew it. I took a breath and answered her.

"No, it's quite important, it's regarding his daughter; B-Bella" I stuttered over her name, though she wouldn't have known because of her human hearing.

"Oh, okay then." She said and put me on hold.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice rang through the receiver.

"Charlie, it's Edward." I said.

"Edward? What do you want? Where's Bella?" He was angry I could tell, but it wasn't half as bad as it was going to be.

"Charlie, I think we need to talk face to face, saying this over the phone wouldn't be right." I said in a monotone.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's…B-Bella."

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? We know we know, Bella's gone... wonder what Charlie is going to say ayee... Don't be put out, Edward will be fine sooner or later... depends on how sinister Tempest is feeling and how much debating Chickenn has to do with her :P  
Special thanks to all our friends who actually put up with us and our ranting and exclaiming when planning this story! :D**

**So review! All love is appreciated! No flames for killing Bella please! Believe us, you will thank us once we get into it, and you will love it even more! :D  
xoxo  
Chickenn and Tempest.**


	2. My life

**AN:Hey there! It's Chickenn and Tempest here! And this is Chapter two!! :D **

**Chickenn: So yeah I need to appologise, our grammar is once again, not amazing, we are soo terrible that we even misspelt things in our AN last chapter!! And Tempest is a worse speller than me, and I try to spell check all her mistakes but it's really REALLY hard, and she can't see mine so then we are just stuck with these mistakes and then you have to endure them, so we are terribly sorry.**

**Also! I'm going to Queesland tomorrow :D yaaaay holiday!! :D I'm going to go get all tanned yaaay!! But it means we are probably not going to update for like two weeks that's why we are noww :D But yeah I'll let Tempest say a few words now, over to you Tempest!**

**Tempest: Hi there **

**So Chickenn is leaving us for a week and a bit which is sad but i want to assure everyone that, while she is off having fun in the sun I will try to do some work on the next chapters so with a little bit of luck and hard work on our part we will have plenty more for you to read. **

**Oh, if you're reading this, it probably means that you like the story so please review! As we are feeling slightly unloved over here. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, it's all SM's, but**** our wonderful storyline is ours! :D And maybe some characters coming up soon!! :D**

**But let's not babble, and get on with what is our epic story, and don't worry, Edward will be okay in the long run and the more people read the better he will be, he depends on reviews too! :D**

**Okay enjoy!  
xoxo  
Chickenn and Tempest**

* * *

I laid there on the floor; Charlie had given all the things that either Renee or he didn't want to goodwill so there was just me and the scent of her. It had been 1 month, 2 weeks, four days, 7 hours, 15 minutes, and 54 seconds, since the funeral.

Charlie had a closed casket, because he didn't want the kids to see her like that, he wanted people to remember Bella alive and happy. My whole family were allowed to go except me, though I went anyway hiding in the crowd the whole time.

The day I told Charlie was horrible, but I got what I deserved, when I told him what happened Carlisle was with me, he stood there shocked for a good ten minutes before his head snapped up, a glint in his eyes, and he just yelled at me, in one breath he yelled all kinds of profanities at me, they had to get Jasper to calm him before Carlisle could take him to see _her_.

I watched from behind the window as Charlie went in and saw that his baby girl was dead. I turned away because I couldn't watch the heartbreak that Charlie was going through; as I walked off I heard him crying and yelling 'Bella! No! Why?!'

That day was so much easier compared to now; each and every day from that day was another day where my heart would ache longing to feel whole. Vampires don't get change much emotionally once they have been turned but I was changed when I met her, she changed me for a reason, and now she's gone and I felt just lost, I didn't know when the days would end or begin, all I knew was that I would be staying here, in here wishing for her to come back to me. Her scent was the only thing left lingering in this room, where I laid on the floor, with all  
her belongings gone, I sat in silence.

Charlie was hardly ever home; he was either at the station or down with Billy Black in La Push, the only time he came home was to sleep, which he hardly did as well. He would lie in his bed and toss and turn murmuring her name over and over; sometimes he would start yelling at me, though it was all in his dream. He would ask why she left him and start to cry, though he was a man of little words about his emotions, he seemed to let it out in his dreams.

***

I laid in her room, it was a Saturday because Emmett and Esme came to check up on me, to see if I was still here, they would beg me to come hunting but I refused, leaving was just too hard.

They only stayed for about 10 minutes before leaving again. Their thoughts were full of sympathy for me and I hated listening to their concern. Alice hadn't come to see me since the day of the funeral, all her thoughts were full of nothing; just visions, she was completely unresponsive, she didn't shop anymore or run around squealing, Jasper would have to use all his energy to make Alice even slightly happy, she would just spend days on end in her walk in closet and stared blankly at a costume bag in the corner of the room.

I couldn't stand to see her like that, she blamed herself for what had happened, but I knew it was me.

I had driven this beautiful creature to her death because she cared for me, she thought I didn't love her until mere minutes before she left me. I came out of my reverie back to the room I was in. It used to have a bed, an old, rickety bed, that she would sleep in every night and speak my name and all her true thoughts little did she know it was the name of a monster.

***

I opened my eyes the dream seemed real; she was standing in the corner with her back turned to me long mahogany hair cascading down her back I reached out my pale hand and entwined my fingers in her hair. It all seemed so real, then she turned around and looked at her face, her eyes were frozen in horror and blood was pouring out of the gaping wound in her chest, then the Bella ghost spook;

"Promise; keep living" Bella walked out of the bedroom door, I followed, she can't go again I will catch her and hold her safe with me forever. But somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind a part of me was screaming to me_; 'It's not real'_.

I allowed the dream to fill me with joy; '_she's hear with me'_ I thought. Her hair swings while she walks, her hips sway, god she is beautiful. Then she is gone and I wake up; The hall was bare and I noticed that the sound of the fridge humming was no longer there the house was silent and I couldn't even smell her scent, falling to my knees I screamed and screamed at the pain of the situation '_she's gone_ , _my life is gone! And nothing is going to bring her back'_.

This house was as silent as her grave all the memories of happy times leaving it; leaving me, the monster, alone.

"Bella , Bella ,Bella" why couldn't it be me I wish I were dead I, why did I leave my love my life when I should have spent every moment of eternity loving her .

"Come back,' I sobbed, "come back' and then I was running away from the house, from forks, running to her.

***

_"Are you still faint from the run? Or was it my kissing expertise?" How light hearted, how human I sounded as I laughed. I was finally showing her the real Edward one that only my family knew. I felt strangely like I was attached to her and it would be physically painful to leave her side. _

_"I can't be sure, I'm still woozy," she managed to respond, "I think it's some of both, though."_

_"Maybe you should let me drive." I suggested._

_"Are you insane?" She protested._

_"I can drive better than you on your best day," I teased, "You have much slower reflexes."_

_"I'm sure that's true, but I don't think my nerves, or my truck, could take it."_

_"Some trust please, Bella." I said seductively._

_Her hand was in her pocket, curled tightly around the key. She pursed her lips, she was thinking about her decision, and then she shook her head with a tight grin._

_"Nope, not a chance."_

_I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. She started to step around me. Looking like she was heading for the driver's side, I would have let her passed if she didn't wobble slightly. Though I probably  
wouldn't have, I would never want her to get hurt. I wrapped my arms around her in an unescapable grasp._

_"Bella, I've already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can't even walk straight. Besides, friends don't let friends drive drunk." I quoted with a chuckle. I smell her beautiful scent, of strawberries and flowers, and all things lovely. _

_"Drunk?" she objected._

_"You're intoxicated by my very presence." I grinned playfully._

_"I can't argue with that." She sighed. She held the key high and dropped it, I grabbed the keys in a flash, it must've looked something like lightning to a human, I caught them soundlessly._

_"Take it easy – my truck is a senior citizen."_

_"Very sensible," I approved._

_"And are you not affected at all?" She asked, looking irritated. "By my presence"_

_My expression softened. I didn't answer her I simply bent my face to hers and brushed my lips slowly along her jaw, from her ear to chin, back and forth, she trembled._

_"Regardless," I murmured, "I have better reflexes."_

_***_

I collapsed in the meadow I couldn't move, it was as if my heart was being torn out, the nothingness had gone the memory freshly burnt into my eyelids making me almost nauseous, there was a sharp pain in my stomach, even though I was a vampire I was breathing deeply, as if it would calm me. I was sick at the thought of it, on my hands and knees dry reaching and then I noticed the gnawing hunger that had added to the pain and I revelled in it I deserved every moment every gasp every scream I was a monster and would take whatever hell was going to give to me.

This was life without my Bella.

**Universal AWWWWWW! So what did that do for you? Wanna cry too!? Yeah Chickenn's in the same boat.  
THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S SAD!  
Anyways, enjoyed it? Hated it? Let us know! Got any ideas for it, or theories as to where this is going Review and let us know your opinon :D**

**xoxo  
Chickenn and Tempest!**


	3. I see red

**AN:Howdy partner!**

Chickenn: Ehh, I'm sooooo not feeling the vibe right now!! BUT, because this is our styory and we love it we are going to put it up on here regardless! On a more positive side, I'm back!! :D Queensland was AWESOMEEE!! I got all tanned and it was just heaps of funn! We started term for last week and we only have a couple weeks left till end of year exams!! :S not fun!! So yeah we have been busy and are going to be getting busier as the weeks go on, but we will try as hard as we can to update and shizz! So yeah that's all from me...

**Tempest: hi everybody **

** - If we were on the Simpson's this would be weird; you would say hi Dr. Tempest (hold for laughs and we're off again) so if you haven't noticed this story isn't exactly the most happy piece of writing in the world but there is a good reason for this; Bella is dead and while it might seem like were tourching Edward, I prommise he will get happy soon... well that's all from me right now read and enjoy.**

**OH!**

**We would like to mention that this story is placed at the beginning of the year, but everyone is going to start their senior year at the beginning too, because we are from Australia and that's when our school year begins and we forgot that Bella goes through half of her senior year. So we are asking you to forget that she did and pretend that the first half of her senior year was actually the end of her junior year, and then pretend that they have a massive break over christmas and they go back to schoo in Feburary for Senior year :D How ever, we do remember that the season are different for everyone everywhere, so it will be cold and gloomy like it's supposed to be Forks. **

**Disclaimer: We just don't fucking own it okay? LOL I joke I joke :D**

**On with the show!!**

**xoxo  
Chickenn and Tempest**

I was back; after and an excruciating month long visit to the Denali clan, my family 'wanted to help'.

I was on my way out to her house, it was a Friday and also the last day of the school year.

Every Friday I would go to the house and lay there in her room for the weekend, this was not much time in comparison to six months ago where I stayed in her room 24/7.

Her scent was still there; if I stood in the closet it was like her scent was being wrapped around me. I was playing on the piano; a Claire De Lune tune slowly torturing myself remembering the way she smiled when I use to play for her, all of a sudden I stopped, slamming the lid of the piano shut.

"It shouldn't be like this, she should be going into senior year with us, not…"

"Six feet under?" Alice finished in a whisper I turned on the stool to face Alice, we were the only ones at home;

"I should have seen it, and you should of never left her, or made us all leave." Alice said in a hope less tone.

"Yes if you had seen it, she'd still be alive." I said in a hoarse tone; Bella would be breathing going into senior year, then collage enjoying her life living.

"No she wouldn't Edward, you were her be all and end all she was barley alive with out you! And you left her! You made us all leave her behind, we all loved her Edward!"

'_Fuck you Edward'_ Alice thought and then images of Bella in the forest and then again jumping off the cliff, Bella look so broken and warn down Alice let out a hiss "She was never happy with out you!" I stared at Alice in disbelief

"What and I was? Is that what you think life with out her is like?"

"I know she was my best friend and you were meant to spend forever together she was like a sister to me, but when you left her the images of her future and yours changed and…" Alice faltered

"And what Alice?"

'_And when I looked into your future all I saw ,all I _see_ is fire you… __**cant kill your self Edward you promised her !!! **_Alice screamed the thoughts at me practically attacking me with them.

"SHE WAS MY LIFE, MY LOVE, MY WHOLE WORLD, AND SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!!!" I was screaming at her, Alice backed away from me and I turned around and threw the piano out of the house were it splintered on the grass smashing into a million pieces.

_"And I _can't_ be with her because of that goddamn promise! What is the point in living when all the reasons for being alive are gone?_** " **

"Edward…" she whispered.

I was running when I heard Alice 'yelling' my name in her heard as she ran towards me, I stopped while she caught up.  
"Edward thought I should let you know that the house has changed some." She said warily, "Charlie moved out of his house to live with Billy Black on the reservation Renee was still in Arizona "

But I was stuck on the house "Changed? How so?" I asked trying to stay calm she was still scared of me from my out burst at the house

"Well, ugh you see the whole house has been expanded, _everything_ has been up scaled." I heard the double meaning in 'everything'.

"_What? _No." I was running.

I ran to my complete limit, that's when I stopped dead still; I heard music, loud music. It was a song unknown to me and I knew a lot of music of my years.

'_Was I left behind?  
Someone tell me, tell me I survived  
And don't look so surprised…'_

The lyrics were piercing or at least would be if I was a human. It was like they were talking at me. I was running through the trees the music was heavy and harsh. I was trying to get the woods but it was so thick and my usually sense of direction was off in my rush to get there. There were more obstacles to reach my destination. Then after what seemed like an eternity I broke through the woods, I was standing in front of a completely different house.

'…_that I'm home, but just for tonight  
With rough hands and sore eyes  
So don't speak, I am tired  
Let's just live through this lie'_

Instead of the quaint house the fit sweetly onto the centre of the land, there was a huge extravagant house, the whole front of the house was right up to the road, it looks like it had been expanded, I walked around the house, they had expanded the front rooms and back rooms, all the lights were on and music coming from her room.

Someone had been in her room, their scent mixed with hers; her scent was not the one I cherished with all my being. It was mixed with a warm honey scent; I will admit it was appealing, but nothing in comparison to her.

I climbed up the tree outside her bedroom it was the most familiar thing to do I honestly couldn't believe this was real it was like the rest of the world was moving on the axis, it continued spinning but I was rooted to the one moment one emotion , with out her that's all that left pain .

I was staring at her room, it was big the window had been expanded and the floors were done in hard wood in the corner of the room there was a huge bed I herd a dull thud;

"Ow ow fuckity! Ow" she bounced up and down, this girl, this _thing,_ had stubbed her toe; she sat on her bed while rubbing her foot. Then a woman barged through the door and began to yell.

"SCARLET WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SWEARING?" The woman, obviously her mother was red. "SWEARING IS NOT PERMITTED AND TURN THAT STUPID MUSIC OFF!" The girl got up and slowly walked over the  
iPod docking station, turned the music off and looked at her mother.

"Don't try to act all high and mighty, you swear more than a fish monger's wife; don't act as if you are some kind of saint, who gives a crap!" She said icily to her mother, this girl was not only ruining my life and_ her_ memory, but is also got an attitude like a heroin addict. Her mother just groaned exasperated flailing her arms in the air before storming off down the house.

The girl went to her iPod dock and put on some slow music; she sat on her king size bed and began to rub her shoulder. This house was no longer _hers_ it had no meaning any longer to me, nothing here reminded me of her, or scent, or her memory.

The girl was short no more then 5'4 she had wavy raven black hair that sat at shoulder length with a large red streak .

The girl, Scarlet turned around walking away from the dock with her hands in her hair she turned to look out the window and dropped her small hands , her dark blue eyes that had flecks of silver only distinguished by my heightened vision,made contact with mine I stood there transfixed then her eyes flashed red.

**Sorry it's so short!! But it's TOTALLY crucial!! Who the mysteryious girl? Obviously we know, but we're not going to tell you!!! HAHA.... Well maybe we will next chapter, if you're lucky!**

**I think that's it, so until next time,**

**Chickenn and Tempest out!**


	4. The grim goodbye

**Disclaimer: We don't own it okay? Enough said!**

**AN: Wel hello there!**

Tempest: Hey everybody we're back! =) And speaking on behalf of Chickenn and myself, we would like to appologize for the long break between our last chapter and this one which by my count was 5 weeks ago. But we have a very good reason for the delay...

**...END OF YEAR EXAMS!! I know, the dreaded time of year where schools test whether you have managed to retain anything over the course of the year. So due to the exams Chickenn and I went on a fanfiction free diet; meaning no writting fanfic, no reading fanfic and no thinking about fan fanfic. And believe me when I say it nearly killed me to do it and I have suspicions that Chickenn cheated on the no fanfic thing. Anyway to get to the point of my long winded tale for the 2 week befor exams and the 2 weeks of exams there was no fanfic posting so we're really sorry.**

So this is chapter 4 a huge achivement and this chapter is going to be realy exicting at least it was to write.  
I realy hope you like it and if you do don't forget to leave a review.  
Tempest out =)  


**Chickenn: I totally did not cheat, 0___o well, not a lot.. Okay I didn't even bother cutting down, I just used the time where i would be in school to study then read every single minute outside of that :D**

**Okay so since Tempest did all the explaining I have no obligation to explain myself :D So how is everyone? Keeping healthy I hope :) I have come across a video game that I am quite obsessed with at the moment, my brother got 'Guitar Hero 5' and an Xbox 360 for his birthday a couple days ago, and I have played it ore than him :D It's quite aazing to play because it's the closest I get to playing an instrument :D**

**So yeah.. Don't have much to say but ugh yeah... oh! Well we are holidays now, so it will be easier to get chapters out hopefully becuase we have time now! :D Awesome right? I know!! And OMG me and Tempest are going into our final year of highschool next year HOW SCARY!! But totally exciting!! And yeah I think that's it...**

**WE HAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU :D...Obviously that was me Chickenn... Tempest if the brooding silent type, all mysterious... I'm generally a little too excited for my own good...anyways, tell us if you like our little suprise!! :D **

**Okay this is sufficient enough for our dismal updating attempts! Enjoy!! AND REVIEW!!  
**

**xoxo  
Chickenn and Tempest!**

Sitting across the room from my psychologist where I spend 1 hour a week in a Mexican stand off with the shrink. In the five years that my mother has been forcing me in and out of these meeting the only thing that Dr. Cole has been able to deduce about my psyche is that I am an emotional unbalanced teenager with pyromaniac tendencies but let's face it, is there a teenager in the world that is considered normal?

And who doesn't like fire? If a teenager is happy well they must be high with a serious pot addiction, and if were caught crying over the last episode of gray's anatomy we must be emo cutting our wrist and sitting in dark rooms listening to depressing music. Stereotypes; don't you love them, they make being judge mental so much easier, FYI I'm being ironic.

So i suppose introductions are in order I'm Scarlett Ebony Storm welcome to my life.

When my mother was naming me she couldn't decide between her two favourite colours as an artist she knows all about that stuff light and dark so to cut a long story short, I ended up with a name that is basically a contradiction, laugh if you will.

I am the eldest of two; my younger sister Lara's biggest dilemma in life is whether she wants to be a princess today or a Ballerina. She is basically my polar opposite; she's like sunshine, lolly pops and rainbows not to mention her long blond hair as apposed to my general bleak out look on life and short raven black hair.

"Come on Scarlet, this is our last session together, are you going to let me know anymore than the information I have pried from you over the passed five years." Said Dr. Cole my just lovely psychologist; note the sarcasm.

"Yes, I have a secret passion for unicorns, bye bye now." I said walking out to my mother's car.

"So, how was your last lesson?" My mother, Juliet Storm, asked while looking down at her book she was reading.

"It was just lovely mother; I just had a riveting session." I smiled sickly sweet at her; she just scowled and started the car for home.

"Aren't you at least a little bit excited that we are moving tomorrow?" My mother asked in desperation to start conversation.

"Well let's see; I'm moving from my home town, which I love, I will be leaving its erratic weather and its heat, I will be leaving all the memories of my life, I will be leaving my school to do  
senior year at a completely new school with a bunch of kids I don't even know oh and I'm leaving Oli, so I'm absolutely ecstatic mother." I named off all the reasons not to leave.

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic." She countered; I just rolled my eyes and put my iPod on and waited for the hour long drive home to end.

We stopped off at Lara's –my wonderful little lump of a sister – friend's house to pick her up from her going away party. When mum knocked on the door; about seven little girls came to the door, jumping around in different coloured princess dresses, gosh me and my sister are nothing alike, but that's why I love her.

They all had little cardboard crowns on which they had obviously made themselves, from the coloured macaroni and glitter on them. Lara hugged all the girls individually then skipped over to the car.

"Hey Lettie! You missed the most wonderful party ever! We made crowns and pretended to be princesses and ate lots of lollies then went in the back yard and played with hula hoops, Gracie couldn't do it very well but Tina helped her. Then we watched 'The Swan Princess' Odette is so pretty I want to grow up to be just like her! So, what did you do with Dr. Cole? Mum said it was your last visit." She said all in one breathe; did that kid ever breathe?

"Whoa kiddo, I'm glad you had a good time, sounds like it, yeah I just sat as usual, you know." I answered her long winded speech in one sentence; I'm not a kid of many words.

"Oh cool! I'm so excited Lettie we're moving tomorrow can you believe it?" Gosh she was an excited little six year old.

"Absolutely sweetie." I answered with a fake smile, I didn't want to hurt her feelings and tell her that I absolutely hated the idea of leaving my home and friends. We were driving now, and the car was silent as Lara was looking out the window and mum was driving.

I just sat and thought of all things I would be losing by moving from this wonderful state of Florida. I loved Orlando, I loved the weather, it was always unpredictable, could be a sunny day, but then be raining at the same time. Now we were moving to some place that I didn't even bother to find the name of since I didn't care, and mum said that it was cloudy or raining 360 days out of the year, so there goes my tan, not that I'm superficial I just like being tanned.

We made it home and I went straight to my room and stared around; there were boxes everywhere, just great, it was really happening I was leaving and there was nothing I could do about it.

I laid on my bed, one of the only things left out in my room, wondering what would happen at my new school; would I make friends or would I be the 'social retard' I was considered at school, the 'populars' loved to pay me out at any possible moment, the only time I had anything over them and didn't get in trouble was in gym.

I could kick their asses and not get in a single drop of trouble. Mum called us down for dinner, I wasn't quite sure what kind of mood she was in, see, I have two mums, not literally just there was two_ sides_ of mum; there was happy, caring mum, then there was drunk, moody, sad, angry, spiteful mum. She was an alcoholic by night and hung over mum by day.

Even being hung over she would at least try and be our mum, but slowly night time mum was becoming the entire time mum. She was drinking earlier in the evening and getting angrier through out the day. She was trying though; she was staying optimistic, that all the sadness would go away by moving, she thought we could leave the memory of… of dad.

Dinner was quite and not too bad; it was just fish and chips, but still good in my books, mum wasn't one for imagination when it came to cooking. Lara knew never to voice anything when we got dinner in case mum was in a bad mood, we began to eat and mum went over to the fridge to get her water bottle, it wasn't really water though, it was vodka not that Lara needed to know that.

Mum must've been in a down mood tonight because she walked silently into the lounge and left us to eat. Lara looked at me to see if it was okay to talk but I just shook my head, I didn't think talking would help mum's mood at all so we ate quickly and left for our rooms after putting the paper plates in the bin. I was in my room doing nothing in particular when there was a pebble being thrown at my window.

"OI HARLET, LET ME IN!" My most favourite person in the world called from outside.

"Keep your pants on, stupid." I called to him then opened my window.

"Hey, I don't have much time left and if I don't get inside soon, you'll be gone and I'll sit here and cry like a baby." He said smirking, he was the best at pulling out crocodile tears when needed, and he was just cool like that.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled as I went down stairs to open the door.

"Scarlet my harlot!" he said opening his arms to me.

"Oli lolly bagolli!" I jumped on him with as much force I could muster; luckily he was a sports freak and didn't stumble back. He put me down and I initiated our old time hand shake.

"So we are going to chill in the Scarlet domain or stand here in the door way all night?" Oli said looking down to me, which wasn't because he was freakishly tall but because I was freakishly short.

"Yeah I got some new music to hook you up with before I leave for the watered down version of hell." I said slightly bitter about it all. I really didn't want to leave, especially leave Oli; he was my best friend, my only friend. He was my brother from, another mother it's that same old story line; our mums and dads met at birthing classes, they became friends and the rest is history, except for the fact that Oli is 5 days and four hours older than me, that's something he won't ever let me live down. Oli was my best friend; tall, strong and loyal to a fault I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with out him he's the one that keeps me sane.

"Oh sweet, I'm in desperate need of some music education. My playlist is totally lacking." He said as we made our way back upstairs.

"Just let my tuck in Lara before we start our jam session." We detoured to Lara's room and she was already in her 'my little pony' PJ's sitting playing with a Barbie, she looked up when we entered and a Cheshire grin formed across her little face.

"OLI YOU'RE HERE! I'm going to miss you _so_ much!" She said jumping up to wrap her little arms around his waist.

"Of course I'm here kid, I wouldn't miss this night for anything, it my last change to tuck you in and hang with your big sis here." Oli was the youngest of three so he was a big brother to me and Lara, even if it is only by 5 days. We tucked her in and Oli gave her a kiss on the forehead before we left; that is why he is my best friend, he just fits into my life so perfectly and this was my last night with him before we left and I would be all alone. We walked into my room and jumped down on the bed, and laid our heads next to each.

"So you how you holding up kiddo?" Oli asked staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah alright, how about you?" I replied.

"Well I would say alright too, but I'm going to miss you." He said quietly.

"Aw, Oli don't be like that!" I said rolling over to look at him and he looked over to me too with a small smile on his face.

"I know I know, I'm just going to miss you heaps, and what am I going to do without you?" He smiled, I just rolled my eyes.

"You have plenty of friends Oli; you will be so busy with your baseball teammates and the entire student body that you won't even notice I'm gone." I said lightly. He was such people person, everybody loves him and he is a great athlete, yet he seems to want to hang out with me, of all people.

"Yeah but it won't be the same! It's always been you and me, and those people are all players, even the baseball guys, they're nice and all, but they're all stupid." He whined.

"Now no whining you hear me Olive Jay Grayson, you will be nice to the guys and have a good time! Just because I'm not hear does not give you an excuse to be sad and all downy, you will be happy and enjoy yourself, or so help me god I will come back here and hit some sense into you!" I exclaimed now on my knees on the bed, he was also on his knees looking at me smirking.

"You know you are an adorable best friend, and I will do as you say, but only because I don't want to feel the wrath of your little hands attempting to hurt me." He said mockingly, so I jumped on him, trying to get to his ticklish spot on his sides but he grabbed me with his hands and pushed me off of him and started to tickle me and I was screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Okay, OKAY! I GIVE!!" I said between laughs, he stopped and got up to laughing as well, and went into my bathroom to put on his PJ's, I jumped up and put on a baseball T-shirt and shorts and jumped over the keyboard and began to play some tunes of my own, slowly going into my own world, then when I was almost half way through Oli blared a wicked beat on the guitar and I turned to him smiling; he was on my bed doing the air guitar stance leaning back pulling an awesome riff.

I let him lead and take the beat, which I complimented with some drum beats from the keyboard, then decided to take hold of the beat and lead Oli, he backed off while I owned the notes, getting to impossibly high notes, Oli brought the beat up to mine and we battled for dominance I smiled at him and threw in some deep tunes and he was lost, he followed me down and stopped and finished it off with one last lingering note.

"Dude you school me every time!" He said putting away the electric guitar on its stand and I turned off the keyboard and the plug.

"I know it's because I'm just naturally talented like that." I smirked.

"Yeah just like how I'm amazing at Mixed Martial Arts!" He said cockily.

"Just because you a national champion does not mean I couldn't kick your ass." I said evilly.

"Yeah true, since you stopped competing I was able to become champion." He said calmly though I could tell that he was trying to keep it light, I didn't enjoy talking about MMA.

"Yeah I just wanted to step out of the way to let you have all the glory." I sarcastically commented as I pulled the linen back and put the lamps on. Oli turned the main light off and moved over the bed. I jumped in just as he did and we pulled the blankets up.

"So I guess this is our last sleep over huh?" He said quietly.

"I guess it is, but it is only our last one in this house, you HAVE to come visit me okay, and I'll come back here all the time." I pleaded; I didn't want to lose my friend.

"Of course I'll come and see you; hey you never really specified where I would be sending me many letters?" He questioned.

"Oh ugh, well I didn't really pay attention after I heard the word moving come out of mum's mouth, I think it has to do with something a utensil; spoon or knife or something, I just know it's in Washington." I said lamely while he laughed at my explanation.

"Okay I'll Google Maps Washington and see if they have any towns with utensils for names." He giggled, but his eyes were slowly drooping.

"When I get my laptop set up I'll talk to you on IM so I can tell you where I'm living." I said quietly and yawned.

"Goodnight Scarlet my little Harlot." Oli said before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

"Goodnight Oli lolly bagolli." I said quietly, I watched him as he slept, he really was a beautiful creature; he had long shaggy brown hair, and light hazel eyes, he had a smile to die for and wonderful olive skin. The only odd thing about his appearance was a deep blue streak through his hair, though he doesn't die his hair just like my red streak, though no one will ever know that little secret.

I fell into a deep sleep, of my times with Oli and mum and Lara and...Dad.

_"What do you want? Vanilla or chocolate, or both, because you did so well at nationals today you can any kind of ice cream you want. Even the ones you mum says are no good for you." Dad said quietly winking at me while mum wasn't paying attention cradling Lara in her arms. I had just won against Laura Wattle-gate from Newport Oregon, she had been champion for 5 seasons and I had just beat her so it was celebrating time._

"Ugh just vanilla please." I said smiling up to dad.

"Whatever you want darling." He said and walked up to the counter to buy the ice creams.  
  
The dreams changed then, from pleasant to not so pleasant.  
_  
"What do you mean you quit?! You can't just quit, think of what you're losing?!" Mum screamed in my face._

"I don't want to do it any longer, it's not my passion." I said timidly.

"Of course it's your passion; it's always been your passion! That can't just change like that!" She screamed.

"YES! It can, it has!" I screamed back trying to look strong.

"You will _continue doing what your fa-" She cut off at the mention of dad, he was dead, he was gone and it was my entire fault._

"No I won't!" I screamed running away crying. "Scar! Scar wake up! Come on wake up, it's okay, come on Scar, wake up." Oli was slowly pulling me out of my dream. My eyes opened but everything was blurry.

"Oli?" I asked a littler disorientated.

"Oh Scar it's okay come here." Oli said relieved I had woken from my dream; I had started to get really hot, never a good symbol for someone like me. He pulled me into his chest while a cried, I didn't sob, but let silent tears fall down onto his shirt while he rubbed my back encouragingly.

"It's okay, it's okay." He kept repeating to me to clam me, which helped some, he was the only person out there that seemed to know how to help when I needed to be calm. Another reason why he is the most awesome best friend ever, we stayed lying while my tears slowly stopped.

"I'm sorry." I said and sat up to look him fully in the face and he sat up against the back board of the bed and opened his arms for me again, so I we sat in an embrace for a while.

"Don't worry Scar, I will always be around to stop the dreams, whenever you need me just call. You will always have me to help you through anything." He said while we sat.

"I'm going to miss this." I gestured towards his chest then mine.

"Me too, you're like my teddy bear as a child brought to life." He said smiling and I just yawned too wiped to laugh at his poke at my size. We fell asleep again and luckily there were no more nightmares.

When I awoke I could smell freshly made pancakes, I rolled over to find Oli gone.

Oh my god he left without saying goodbye. Ugh, I think I might just cry! After my shower I headed down stairs to find none other than Oli himself serving Lara some pancakes and syrup.

"Yum! Thanks Oli, these look great!" Lara beamed at him.

"It's fine Lara, you're just lucky mum had the supplies at home for me to bring and cook up a feast." He chuckled; Oli accidently dropped the pancake that he was in the middle of flipping.

"Show off," I said and he threw me a dirty look.

"Oi! Admiral Nelson clean up on aisle 12!" Oli looked around "Where's the dog?" It was probably the first time my sister's dog had not been hanging around; we had had the Admiral since Lara was born.

"He was sent over yesterday because of quarantine and all that protocol." I said nonchalantly, Lara sniffed and I rubbed her back. It was a sensitive subject for her; she's been attached to him since the beginning.

When Lara was born I was 11 going on 12 and dad had brought me a dog about 6 months before the birth when mum first brought Lara home she kept the Admiral at an arms distance from the baby at all times but when Lara started walking she flowed the dog around every ware and that how they became inseparable. So when the Admiral had to go before us she fully freaked out cry and everything. But I was able to calm her some; I explained that we would be with him in less than 48 hours.

"Oh that's okay, I guess." Oli said finishing up with the cooking, placing a plate in front of me and himself with maple syrup, strawberries and ice cream. He absolutely knew me inside and out.

"Thanks Oli, you are such a good friend." I said as I dug in.

We all finished eating off out disposable plates and headed back upstairs. Oli had gone home because he had baseball training so we got dressed and waited for the moving van that was coming early so it could beat us to the house. The moving van came and left with out a worry and we were getting our over night bags ready to leave. Our flight was at midday so we had 30 minutes to get out of the house and make our way over to the airport.

I looked around my room one last time, this room held my entire childhood, all the years of my life and I was leaving to go to some hick town and do my senior year with weirdo kids.

"Come on we have to leave now!" Mum called from the front door.

I raced over to Lara's room to check if she had left anything behind and herded her out the door, we went down stairs and stood in the door way looking back at the house one last time. Everything was bare, just floor, carpet and ceiling it was so different to my childhood home.

I walked out the door towards the car where Lara had skipped over and was waiting for me to help her with her get into her seat. I buckled Lara in and turned back to the house, I smiled a little and got in the car.

I pulled out my iPod and started to look through it for an appropriate song to listen to as mum backed out of the drive, we began to drive when I heard a faint calling behind the, all of us turned to see a very breathless Oli running up behind the car.

Mum rolled her eyes and stopped the car and I jumped out.

"As if… you tried… to leave… without… saying goodbye." Oli managed to squeeze out between heavy breaths.

"I thought we did that already?" I questioned, hadn't we just spent the passed 18 hours together?

"Well it wasn't the right kind of goodbye." He was slowly composing his breathing.

"Okay then." I said putting my hand out to shake, he raised an eyebrow and jumped at me, wrapping his arms around me pulling me into a massive bear hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we stood there just swaying in silence, I felt hot drops of water fall on my neck and I leaned back to see Oli's eyes glistened over and he looked absolutely heart broken.

"Oh Oli." I said hugging him with all the fierceness I could muster, tears began to leak out of my eyes without permission and we stood there a little longer wallowing in the sadness radiating around us.

"Come on, we have to go!" mum said honking the horn, we let go of each other with slightly embarrassed smiles on our faces and I went back to the car and got in, I rolled down my window and took his hand in mine one last time. He smiled and moved to the back window and pressed it against the window Lara did the same.

"Go on, get out of here!" He yelled smiling and we drove off, just like that, I cleaned myself up and went back to my iPod and pretended that nothing ever happened. My life's ambition is to move to Antarctica and study the behaviour of penguins and monitor the rate that the ice caps are melting, global worming is a bitch, and I'm kidding about the living in Antarctica but never seeing people sounds good because saying goodbye sucks. It's like having a dislocated shoulder it really, really, really hurts and won't get better until some one puts it back in.

***

Air ports at best are chaotic but when you're travelling in the last weeks of the winter holidays it is absolute pandemonium.

Forks are a tiny town in Washington that is almost always covered in clouds an endless sea of gray and a constant persistent drumming of soft rain. This was the place that I would be landing in, in minus 15 minutes.

***

Hell by definition is the abode of condemned souls and devils in some religions; the place of eternal punishment for the wicked after death, presided over by Satan. And this is I moving to sounds like a nice sort of place doesn't it?

So why is it that I find my self in this station moving it a new town, new state a new side of the freaking country. Now we were landing in the freaking place, Lara had fallen asleep a while ago leaning against mum, I was listening to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's song; Cat and mouse, good band, I grabbed my overnight back from the overhead compartment and made my way along the aisle I grabbed Lara's hand while she rubbed her sleep filled eyes with the other and dragged her along behind me.

We made our way to the luggage pickup conveyor belt, we stood and waited for what seemed like an hour when finally Lara's bright pink luggage bag and my deep red luggage bag roll along; slowly following mum's purple one.

"The rental car will be here in 5 minutes, we will use it until our cars are here, they are only a day away though, but still need some form of transport while at the hotel." Mum said being efficient and to resolve any of my protests for sharing a car.

"Whatever, what model is it?" I asked, I didn't want to ride around in some lame ass car.

"It's an Audi, but it's a family car as well, so don't worry Scarlet; it's fashionable and will fit our luggage in it." Mum tried to tease, I smiled slightly, and at least she tried.

"Okay." I answered blankly.

While we had waited I had come to the realisation that we were at the Port Angeles Airport and we were about an hour away from the hotel we were staying at while the house has the finishing touches done to the renovations that mum has been doing via phone for the past month, she would be going there every day for the next week while we stay at the hotel and do nothing. Maybe I could drop mum their and take the car for a drive around town.

The car came around the corner then, it was a nice Audi A6, it was a nice car indeed and I couldn't wait to see how it handled.

"I'm driving." I slurred, I was in awe of the car.

"Ugh, if you must." Mum said exasperated, obviously she wasn't in the mood for arguing. We packed the trunk with all our bags and jumped in the driver's seat. Mum put Lara in the back and she stared out the window looking so content and happy.

She then jumped in next to me and looked over to me expectedly and before I left the spot I plugged my iPod into the connection that was already connected to the stereo. I put on The Fray song 'She is', hoping to relax the tension in the car.

Mum's eyes were fixed on the landscape outside the window, Lara was sitting peacefully swaying to the music while I drove, I loved to drive; I felt powerful and in control when I was driving, like I was the one in charge, not that I wasn't already when mum was having a down day.

The ride was pleasant and then mum started to give directions to the hotel once we were off the highway, we came up to a swanky looking hotel and mum grinned widely, I guess this was where we would be staying for the next week.

"We are here!" She exclaimed, I just rolled my eyes and after we parked made our way into the hotel.

***

It was Thursday night and I our last night in the hotel, mum had been at the new house the whole day everyday this week, me and mum got our cars the Tuesday and I was happy to see my baby.

I took Lara out for a drive and saw all the tourist places, the schools we would be going to we went up to Port Angeles and did a bit of shopping and had a nice lunch and we just chilled in the hotel room watching movies and playing hide and seek.

Mum had come home every night to tell us all the amazing things she had done to the house; she explained that the rooms were small and she had the builders expand everything so it would not feel too claustrophobic, she would also go on about the murals she had painted everywhere; she said she had painted a big ocean themed mural along the wall where the stairs were that led to the second floor.

She also said that she had decided to make the yellow themed and did bright happy murals of the sun and yellow flowers everywhere.

"Mum is my room a princess room?" Lara asked on the Wednesday night after mum had come home so excited she put on some music and started to dance around with Lara while I watched and laughed.

"Of course it is sweet heart, it's what you asked for wasn't it?" Mum laughed.

"Yes thanks mum!" Lara squealed as they continued to dance.

But tonight was different we had ordered dinner; chicken risotto, Lara and I ate quietly after putting mum's share away until she got home, we had another day out looking around in my car and having some good old time fun.

Mum stormed in the door suddenly making Lara jump, I was so used to mum's unpredictable that I was immune to her down moods.

"Hi mum, your dinner's waiting for you there." Lara said timidly, she knew to not step out of line when mum was like this. She just grunted and made her way to the mini fridge.

"How was your day?" I asked in a monotone voice, to see if I would get angry mum or silent mum.

"How was my day? _How was my day?_" She asked incredulously , "Well, I just had the day from hell; the paint order didn't come in so I couldn't finish the lounge, I have to buy a new lounge because the movers broke it bringing it inside and there is no one to help me with anything!"

I stood up and looked her straight in the eye. "It is not appropriate to be speaking like that right now." I tried to indicate to Lara but she wasn't having any of that.

"It is PLENTY appropriate to be speaking however the hell I want to." She argued, great we were going to fight now.

"Mother, if you don't stop this inappropriateness then you will have a lot more to deal with, like I don't know, maybe two missing children in a foreign place." I threatened darkly.

"Why do you have to be so damn stupid?" She yelled,

"You will go for a walk now, you will go down to the bar and get a glass of '_water_' and relax and come back when you are willing to be civil with you _children_." I said implying that she should go have a drink and that she should learn not to lash out; these were the times where I became the adult figure and she was the child being told what to do.

She looked at me and then down to Lara, she understood that my threats and instructions were serious, she huffed then left the room. Lara looked very distraught so I soothed her and put her to bed, I sat up and waited for mum just listening to my iPod and relaxed.

Mum came back at about 2 am; she stumbled in and fell on the bed and completely passed out immediately, she never knew when to stop when it came to vodka, my guess is that someone had told her to go to bed or was helped to the door.

I watched her and Lara as they slept it was a peaceful sight I laid and slowly began to doze, then my dreams started;

_I was in the kitchen with mum and we were making hamburgers for dinner and we had the radio going; John Cougar Mellencamp's 'hurt so good', it was one of mum's favourite, my dad had just come home, sliding into the room holding a bunch of flowers like a microphone "come on baby, make it hurt so good, some times love don't feel as it should you make it dun, dun hurt so good." Dad was chasing mum around the kitchen and we were all laughing._

Then there were the head lights on the highway, the horn sounds and everything is spinning…

I sat up with a start, sweat covering my face and I panting, my heart racing a million miles an hour.

"Fuck." I whispered into the darkness, it was like 5 in the morning, was it just me or were these walls getting closer? I needed to get out; so rolling of the bed I got dressed and went for a run, forks was a small town and in the pre dawn darkness was silent it was sort of eerie and I was running I didn't know where, but I didn't care the nightmares started about 5 years ago it use to be every night but over time they stared to fade like everything else in this miserable existence, time heals all wounds.

I got back to the hotel at about 7 am, mum hadn't stirred but Lara was starting to stir. I walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and sat by the window, it's what I used to do, but it didn't feel the same, instead of the warm sun blazing down on my skin, it was just dreary clouds that looked like they were going rain on this town any minute. This was so stupid, I hated this place and I was being forced to live here.

I called room service and ordered a bunch of food, some hangover food for mum, and some treats for me and Lara. I jumped in the shower and as I was drying my hair the room service arrived. I got Lara up and got her dressed, we ate and relaxed, mum started to stir, she was rolling around groaning until she finally trudged out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

That morning was much the same as any other when mum had had a big night, no one talked much, only using minimal talking when absolutely necessary. We got out of the hotel by 10am and went in separate cars because our cars had come to Forks, the second day of being here, I took Lara and Mum took most of the bags and other supplies for the house.

I should have said when we got there I was amazed, that the house was beautiful and I stared in awe, and gushed at its beauty. But I didn't all I really did was stare and laugh a little at Lara's excitement, mum explained where both our rooms were; supposedly mine was facing the road, upstairs on the left side. Lara's was the same but on the right side, we walked in and the house did look nice, it was what my mum did, the entrance way was all coloured deep browns, moving into light browns, to the left was the kitchen; the was hot yellows and oranges, it reminded me of the beach and the heat.

The lounge was still covered in the drop sheets and all the furniture was covered, and mum was bringing in all her supplies to finish that room. I walked over to Lara who was studying the wall by the stair case; it was blue and green, creating a wonderful ocean themed, there were lots of different patterns and swirls, and some ocean creatures even in the mix of it all.

I took her hand and she smiled at me as we made our way upstairs, we stopped briefly by the violet spare room and went straight passed my room that hadn't been painted yet, that was my job, I wouldn't let mum touch my room with a ten foot pole, and she likes to let me do my room, she believes I have her artistic instincts, and wants to let me express myself and find my passion for her career fat chance of that.

We walked into Lara's room and she squealed; it was pink and everything had been set up for her, she ran around squealing and jumping up and down, i couldn't help but laugh and admire her joyfulness, mum had given her a feature wall where her window was so it looked like it was a castle and her window was placed in the right spot.

"Oh my gosh, it's perfect, Lettie look!" She said running around.

"That's great sugar baby angel cakes, I'm going to head over and start on my room will you be okay here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Lettie, go do what you want." She said distractedly.

"Okay, I'll be down the hall if you need anything." I said as I walked down to my room.

Everything was in boxes and my bed and furniture had blankets covering them. On one of the boxes there were several paint pots with the colour samples on the top to tell me what colours she had got me. I had specifically told her to get me a bright crimson and some other complimenting colours, she had bought me all the colours I had asked for specifically and for that I was grateful.

I was lying on the floor of the kitchen every thing hurt my arms legs and neck I was ready to crash, I had been painting for the passed 3 hours and I was finally finished, I had been working at a super speed to get it finished and I was done, around of applause please .

I made my room look freaking awesome, I just had to wait a little longer until I got the feeling back in my arms so I would be able to set up my room. The oven timer went off to indicate that the frozen pizzas was finally ready, I dragged myself off the floor and opened the oven, I put on the cooling rack when I realised that the bottom of the pizza base was charred to a crisp, Jamie Oliver I am not .

"Lara, dinners ready!" I heard little feet on top of the stairs.  
"I don't want it you burnt it again!" She yelled back at me. How that freaky little monster knew that is beyond me she always seems know things, it's like she's psychic or something.

She eventually came down looking like a sulky kid which I suppose she was.

"What's wrong sugar baby?" She sniffled and then ran over to me nearly bowling me over, damn I wish I was bigger some times, my petite frame can be a real disadvantage.

"Lettie! I'm scared I have a really bad feeling about tonight, I don't want to stay here lets go back to the hotel." She was really worried you could see it in her eyes, they were frantic and darting around then pleading into mine.

"Hey, it's okay," I said giving her a little hug, "I promise if the boogie man comes I'll kick him out, I swear I will go Jacky Chan on his ass." I said letting go and posing like a martial arts fighter.

She laughed forgetting her worries and I went over to the cooling pizzas, I cut off the bottoms that weren't burnt and chucked them in the bin. We sat down and ate them peacefully, by the end of dinner I heard mum's car pull into the driveway, I smiled, she had gone to get Admiral Nelson and I knew exactly how Lara was going to react.

While I was putting the dishes in the dish washer I heard an intake of breath then Lara squealing at the top of Lungs singing 'Nelson, Nelson, Nelson!' I turned and looked out the window, but mum hadn't even opened the door for Admiral Nelson, how that kid knew things sometimes blew me away.

We walked outside and there was a dramatic reunion between Lara and Admiral, then they both ran inside to her room to show Admiral his royal sleeping chamber, as Lara called his doggy bed that was by her bed. I walked and saw mum, attacking the living room finishing it off in her own creative way, I went upstairs to my room, there were boxes everywhere, this is ridiculous, my whole life in boxes, I walked over to my desk where I hade my IPod and docking station and scrolled thought I need a song that worked in with the mood; Alexis on fire's 'rough hands', the music started and I got to work. I was dancing around listen to the rough beats I really do love this song;

_'Was I left behind?  
Someone tell me, tell me I survived  
And don't look so surprised…'_

It feels so appropriate for my life; the words rang through my head while I put all my photos by my bed.

'…_that I'm home, but just for tonight  
With rough hands and sore eyes  
So don't speak, I am tired  
Let's just live through this lie'_

I was pulling out the last of the contents of one of the big boxes and was making my way over to my bed to lay it all out and didn't estimate the distance and stubbed my toe, and let me tell you, it freaking hurt, I dropped everything and started hopping around.

"Ow ow fuckity! Ow." I said hopping around holding my foot, I sat down and checked my foot no blood, good. I rubbed my toes until I was able to feel them again when mum barged into my room looking at me livid.

"SCARLET WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SWEARING!" Mum was all red."SWEARING IS NOT PERMITTED AND TURN THAT STUPID MUSIC OFF!" I got up and slowly walked over the iPod docking station, turned the music off and looked at her.

"Don't try to act all high and mighty, you swear more than a fish monger's wife; don't act as if you are some kind of saint, who gives a crap!" I said icily to her.

She didn't know what to say so she just groaned and grunted a little and stormed off with her arms flailing, damn I can be evil when I want to be. I continued to clean around my room and to chill, I put my iPod back on and ran my hands through my hair, looked out the window I could go for a walk or a run.

But I had the strangest feeling I was being watched, exasperated for being stuck in the house continued to stare out the window, my hands now by my side, I felt them heat up a little, and my eyes turn that unmistakable red. I took a deep breath and felt my hands cool and my eyes change back, I slouched on my bed and turned up the iPod to full volume by the remote and drowned everything but the lyrics and the heavy beat of the music.

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _I'm Scarlet Ebony Storm; and this truly sucks.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"

**AN: So? :D Like it? Love it? Hate it? LET US KNOWWW!! Gaah, Scar is coolest girl known to !! She kicks Bella's ass!  
Okay so yeah that's it and we will try and update more often :D REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!!  
Peace out!**

xoxo  
Chickenn and Tempest!


	5. Monster

**AN: Hey ho you yo!**

**Tempest: Hi Tempest here! Today we, Chickenn and myself that is, introduce a new chapter into the Secret Storm universe. So read and enjoy and dont forget reviews are always welcome.**

Tempest out =)

**Chickenn: Yeah so you heard the woman, here's another chapter, it's been a while and we actually had a couple chapters banked up waiting to be released so I got an urge of inspiration to update and tada! Here we are :P Ugh, it's not really that big of a chapter, but it's pretty big on the emotional side, so be prepared for some dark emotions, Edward is still a tortured soul after all. OH! **

**On behalf of Tempest and myself, I want to wish everyone a belated Christmas and New Year's! Hope you all had a good time. Any interesting stories you might want to share? :)**

**That's it! :) **

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Twilight characters, all rights of anything to do with twilight go to SM, though any original characters we own, and the story line. :D **

**This has been a good AN I have to say not too much procrastination :) **

**Enjoy :D  
x  
Chickenn and Tempest.**

She had gone to bed an hour after her little encounter with her mother, though she doesn't have any right to be there. She is a poor excuse for a girl, nothing in comparison to Bella; while she slept I merely sat here and observed, observed and fumed.

This girl had to get out, she had to take her things and leave, if she didn't I would make her; it really wouldn't be that hard. I sat in the tree that I had been perched in all night, decided what to do, one side of me wanted to rip her out her cosy bed and make her feel the pain she deserved and the other wanted to cry and yell and scream at the injustice of losing Bella.

This girl, _Scarlet,_ had the audacity to come along and ruin everything I was slowly rebuilding, not completely but enough not have my mental state on the mind of every member of my family constantly. She barged right into my life and there was nothing I could do to stop.

The girl proceeded to roll over with a small smile on her face and that's what helped me make the decision right then and there, I would wake her and use my alluring skills to make her feel safe with me, then when she was at her most vulnerable to would destroy her, slowly, painfully, to make her understand the pain I was put through, the pain I put Bella through and for coming and erasing the memory Bella forever.

I slowly inched towards the of the end tree branch getting closer and closer her smell hit me harder this time the intoxicating sell of honey and something more like _heat?_ It wasn't sweet, it didn't smell innocent like Bella, this was enticing and triggered a primal response from me, I wanted to drain her dry but at the same time I was apprehensive, almost afraid of this stupid little human and she was little couldn't be more then 5'4 I could crush her tiny bones in my hands.

I jumped to the window it wasn't a sliding window like Bella's old one, this room had been extended and now there was a large bay window with a window seat underneath it; the room had a cupboard in the corner, there was a desk and piano on the far wall and them my eyes fell on the bed; it was big with a wooden bed frame that dwarfed the sleeping figure, this _Scarlet _was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed and her raven hair was spilled out on the pillow next to her, her legs were tangled in sheets, she looked alluring, the blood in her legs was pulsing, as if she was running, it would be so easy to kill her in her sleep I could drain her dry with out her even walking up , or I could…

But before I could even think of another way to kill her cold hands pulled me away from the window and threw me into the tree were I herd a loud crack as a branch came off , Emmett growled at me and I could see the venom dripping from his mouth.

"What the hell Emmett?" I got up and Emmett jumped down in front of me, he continued to look at me menacingly , but then we both stopped breathing and moving all together, we heard that girl move in her bed, mumbled something and sigh going back to sleep.

I looked back over to him with a questioning look, he had just stopped me doing something I would have seriously, seriously enjoyed.

"Alice told me what you were going to do; you can't as much you would like to you can't." He said almost silently, though I could hear him perfectly, he was looking at me pleadingly.

"Yes, I can and will, I will thoroughly enjoy doing this, so move out of my way." I said icily.

"But you really can't! Alice told me she was going to be my friend and I don't want you to hurt her." He said stubborn crossing his arms and standing up tall to look more intimidating.

"So you're choosing a stranger some _imposter over me your own brother_!"I yelled at him, he looked hurt and his thoughts recoiled from me. Scarlet shifted in her bed again and I heard a faint "Don't you dare!" Come from her room and Emmett's head snapped up to the sound. I saw images of her in Emmet's mind and they were both laughing together, even with only a small glimpse of her he was able to imagine it. It was so innocent and happy I was slightly trapped and sickened by his thoughts.

Then like a force, we both were moving towards her room window, we looked at each other and were confused, but kept going until we were sitting in her room on the window seat while we watched the girl writhe and toss in her sheets.

There were beads of sweat on her forehead and her little hands were digging into the mattress. I couldn't quite seem to break the stare I had on her figure, but I was able to glance at Emmett who looked pained to see this girl tossing and turning. He moved to the side of the bed and knelt down beside her.

I did the same and we both watched while she seemed to be fighting some demon in her dream. Then there was a sharp intake of breath and her eyes popped open, before she could look to her side we were both out of her window in an instant watching her from the tree once more, though we were more then likely visible.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she looked around and I saw her eyes were a disturbing colour of violet, they slowly transitioned to dark blue and she slouched forward, obviously exhausted, she then began rubbing her shoulder and trying to regulate her breathing.

Her heartbeat was erratic, though her breaths were even now; she jumped out her out of bed and rubbed her eyes again, though this time it was to swipe the tears from her eyes. I looked to Emmett who was watching her like she was his own child; his mind was full of worry but peace because her bad dream was over.

_At least her bad dreams over and I'll kill whatever's causing it. _He thought to himself then sent me an accusing look, though for what I was unsure. Then as she seemed to be fully calmed down; Emmett and myself physically calmed down as well, Emmett had had his hands wrapped around the tree branch like a vice nearly breaking it off.

I on other hand was trying my hardest to stay put and not kill her, at least I was thinking clearly still, otherwise I would have felt compassion for this girl like Emmett, I'm sure that all I was feeling was the pull to kill her earlier and nothing else.

The girl then proceeded to turn on every light in the room and walk out of the room, Emmet immediately began following her around the house by watching through windows, I followed him, because there was no way we could watch her any longer, at least, I couldn't watch this poor excuse for a human with another person around, though if I had to have anyone with me, Emmett would be my preferred family member because he didn't have any powers to see beneath my motive for coming here to see what has happened to the memory of the love of my life.

She went down the hall to another room where a little girl was sleeping with a Newfoundland dog sleeping on a dog bed by the little girl.

The girl went over to the little one and sat on her bed, she brushed the hair out of her face and continue to watch her with a loving look in her eye, it nearly made me sick from all the love radiating from her.

The girl then spoke so softly if it wasn't for the fact I was an evil supernatural being I wouldn't have heard her. "I'm sorry, sugar baby, sleep well."

She then left the room with door slightly ajar and went down the staircase. I looked over to Emmett who was looking at me questioningly, I didn't know how to respond so he just made his descend to the first story. I followed him down, his thoughts still worrying about the girl that had had the bad dream and slightly possessive over her.

I couldn't seem to understand why he would care about her, she's not even worth our time.

"Hey mum," She was leaning against a wall while a little blond woman in paint splattered overalls was attacking a wall with bright purple paint.

"Honey, what do you think?"She said gesturing to the wall.

Scarlet walked over to the wall and picked up a brush and started panting the petals of one of the flowers on the wall.  
"It's good, but needs a little light and..."

"Dark, just what i was thinking B 2," Scarlet laughed, sweet and carefree and it did something to my heart, her mother came and draped an arm over her shoulders.  
"Sorry about before, I guess moving has us of all on edge, well more than normal."

"That's for sure it's like permanent PMS." The two of them dissolved into laughter and Emmett was stifling a chuckle all I could think was what the hell how dare they all. Bella was dead and they were laughing and getting on with life when mine was stalled , I was not entitled to it anymore and these interlopers were here as a reminder and representation of her absence.

I could go in there, jump thought the window and destroy the whole place smear the walls with their blood to cover the ridiculous murals that were on most of the walls, I could rip all the new furniture to shreds and tear down the extensions and changed house and then like smoke the infractions of change would be removed.

As if Emmett could sense the change in my mood he grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the house.

Sitting on the front steep was an angry pixie; Alice's thoughts were practically screaming at me but being the guy I am, I just blocked it out, in fact at the moment I was not in the mood for any of it and then like a switch my family's internal monologues were shouting out . 'Where on earth did you go?! I couldn't see either of you and there was just fire! And my head felt like it might explode!'

"Well maybe that will teach you not to snoop in other people's business!" I yelled at her, usually Alice would yell back but after Bella died she had lost all confidence and that bright spark that I used to love on her has died out. Jasper came up behind her and wrapped arms around her small frame it hurt to watch this tender display; this is something I would do for Bella but my arms were empty.

"Edward, you would have killed them all." Jasper said in a quiet voice, I felt myself getting mad all over again the rage, like a red hazy was clouding my vision and perception of reality

"And I would have enjoyed it too." I felt a wave of calm washing over me, Jasper, sometimes I wonder if what I am felling is actual emotion or a manipulation by Jasper telling me what I like or don't like what I felt and what I don't, the problem with living in this house it that you never know what is real or a manifestation of someone's ability.

I heard an intake of breath as Alice prepared to speak. "No you wouldn't, the guilt after would have consumed you and turned you into..."

"A monster? " I finished, "isn't that what I already am?"

Simultaneously they all said; "NO!"Esme and Carlisle came out of the house and Esme pulled me into a fierce hug I suppose it was meant to comfort me but if anything this display just made me mad.

"Bella died and it was a terrible accident and we all miss her Edward, but you are my son not a monster!" I removed myself from her embrace

"Not a monster? Yes I am I'm a blood sucking vampire! I'm the definition of a monster we all are but none more so then me; I have killed countless people drained them dry, coveted what was not mine to have, lied, stolen, drove the only person in this whole god damn world that I loved to jump off of a cliff and then to top of my list of monstrous acts I lead the most beautiful girl in the world, the one who was my heart and soul to her death; like a lamb to the slaughter."

There was a defining hush nobody moved, spoke or breathed then Esme launched herself at me slapping me across the face. "You take it back! Take it all back!"

"Why would I? It's the truth." With that Esme started to cry; I was standing in the middle of our front yard with my whole family staring daggers at me and Esme sobbing into Carlisle's shirt, I guess they expect me to apologise and feel bad, but I don't, and I should be alarmed at this but the nothingness was back like I could run away from the nights events back to before I felt anything this was nice calm, peaceful, for one moment in this storm I am empty.

I walked passed them all slowly at human pace Carlisle grabbed my arm and said to apologise so I did but didn't mean it, and them proceeded to my room. I sat down on the leather lounge were Bella and I had once sat and using the remote for my sound system and found something that fit the mood.

Everything had turned in want of a better term to shit; Bella is dead, her house was completely mutilated and changed, there where these new people inhabiting it, a new girl who... who, was arrrrrgh! An infuriating pint size, mysterious thing and was now fucking up my hole existence.

And now my family want nothing to do with me because they think I'm crazy and should be over it by now it had been moths, but they don't get it, when you lose your mate it's like losing yourself and even if you try, your not going to get over it overnight I just don't heal that easily.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again_

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

But this time, it was too late.

* * *

**AN: Aww Poor Edward! What did you guys think?**

**Tempest is responsible for all the angst in the chapter, so props to her :) **

**Okay we will update again... when we feel like it :D Or when people start demanding :P**

**Catch you on the flip side :)  
**

**  
Chickenn and Tempest :D  
xoxo**


	6. Fleur De Lis

**AN: We know you're not going to read this or our reasons for suddenly reappearing so go and just read :)**

**Chickenn and Tempest.**

**xo**

There are there things in life that I really, really hate;

People chewing gum; seriously it makes them look like cows. It is possible the most disgusting habit known to man.

High School Musical or as I more affectionately call it; slow psychological torture inflicted by evil aliens from the Colgate galaxy.

Mornings; because they always come too soon.

So when I opened my eyes and felt what I assumed was warm sun and saw the mural that mum and I stayed up till god knows when doing the phrase from Oklahoma; "Oh what a beautiful morning. Oh what a beautiful day, I've got a wonderful feeling, everything's going my way!" and then reality sets in; I was on the floor of the lounge room with paint splatter covering my arms and legs and that heavenly feeing of warmth was coming from a heat lamp because if the sun was shining in forks I would know that the world is coming to an end. In which case I would make 'take me to your leader' signs and really hope that a friendly alien that's not into anal probing would come and save me. Alas; ET went home.

I groaned as I rolled over; that is the last time I'm ever sleeping on hardwood floor, I slowly made my way to the kitchen after a failed attempt where I ended up in the cupboard. It's not my fault it was after all it was my first fucking night here. And I can't function without my morning coffee. The coffee maker already had coffee in, so I guessed mum was up and clearing shit out. But just then, an unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof... just kidding, guess the reference anyone? Anyways coffee, coffee would have to be the most delicious, wonderful, awe inspiring, fucking orgasmic substance known to man. And woman.

I turned to the toaster, making toast couldn't be that hard, Lara did it all the time and she was 6, I grabbed the bread from the bread box and turned slowly to the toaster, eyeing it suspiciously, was it me, or did everything move in slow motion in mornings? I just made it to the toaster and was about to plug it in when I heard footsteps above my head followed by Lara yelling at me from the top of the stairs.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THAT TOASTER LETTIE!" She boomed, she didn't just have a crazy amount of energy, but also had a set of lungs that could fill a stadium. I back away slowly am putting my hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay I just wanted to give you a treat..." I said defeated.  
"If I wanted you to give me a treat, I'd ask for a pony." She said as she passed me and began making her own toast, stupid kid being all little and knowing how to make toast when I could set cereal on fire. Man I really need some cooking lessons.

Lara made the toast while I stood there grudgingly and poured her a glass of juice and made my way through a second cup of coffee. We ate in silence just content, listening to Admiral Nelson scoffing down his food; it was a grotesque thing to see if you didn't know him. Lara periodically patted him on the head and he would make this weird noise. Just as we were finishing up and putting the plates and cups in the dish washer mum strolled into the room looking practically blissful.  
"Morning darlings." She sang as she scooped up Lara and spun her around while she laughed and squealed.

"Ahaha, morning mummy, put me down!" She continued, but mum just started tickling her, which set of another round of giggles and squeals.

"Morning mum, any plans for today?" I asked as I started coffee No. 3,

"Oh no, well I finished putting all the boxes in the garage on the all the shelves I had put in and my room is just finishing drying, so I guess today is yours and you can do what you want. I was going to look into the local interior design place they've got, it looks really nice and they're looking for another onsite director." She said happily.

"Well that sounds great mum, does that mean I got Lara today?" I asked making my way over to mum and grabbing Lara and putting her on my back.

"Yeah, I'll be gone most of the day and I wanted to have a look in Port Angeles for some furniture and things." She said making her way over to the coffee machine and purring herself a cup.

"Awesome, what you wanna do today princess angel baby cakes?" I asked spinning her around and making my way over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Lets look around! Maybe we can make some friends!" She said excitedly, great friends.

"Okay maybe we'll go look around head over towards La Push and stuff." I said, I should probably print a map of this area considering I have no clue where La Push was, only that it had native on their reservation.

I went up stairs with Lara on my back and plopped her down in her room;  
"Shower, dress, shave got it?" I said in my best I'm big and tough voice.

"You might need to shave sir, but I'm all good." Lara rebutted immediately; I left my self open to that on.  
But it's cool that she's got some spunk .Spunk defined as a reckless kind of bravery, I made my way across the hall way to my room and then thought to my connecting bathroom, I started up the computer while I waited for the water in the shower to run clear and hot it was like the bath room hadn't been used in months but I was pretty sure that someone had lived here before us, unless a ghost inhabited the place; note to self get that fixed. At least an exorcism in the unlikely event of a ghost or other supernatural beings, and a plumber for the taps.

I got the map and looked it over, eh, not too hard to work out, straight down the highway and we'll be in the thick of La Push in 15 minutes, which was the estimated time. But knowing me, we'll make it in 10 minutes tops. Hey, what can I say, I like to drive fast.

I made way over to my bathroom and started to undress, the water was steaming hot and was fogging up the room, just the way I liked it, I got down to my skin and went to take my necklace off, but my necklace was gone, I was sure it was around my neck when I woke up and now it was gone, panic started to set in, my heart was racing, I broke out in a cold sweat, my hands were clammy and my breathing started to accelerate.

I grabbed my blood red bath towel and wrapped it around my body. I raced out into my room and started searching, if I had lost my necklace, well I don't even want to tell what would happened, but let's just say it would be like world war 3 had erupted and Hitler came back from the dead.

I wasn't anywhere in my room, _fuck_, I'm so screwed. I ran down into Lara's room but she hadn't seen it. I raced down the stair to the kitchen praying I had taken it off in there while still in my pre-coffee haze, but I had no luck again. I stopped for a moment in my panic and took a deep shaky breath and thought about where it might've come off.

I recounted my steps; I woke in the lounge before bringing myself into a coffee induced conscious state of mind. Maybe it was there, I walked in there shaking slightly from nerves. There was a blanket lying in the middle of the floor, I cautiously picked it up and shook it carefully praying to every god out there that it was here. I threw the blanket aside and...

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_THANK FUCK!_

There it laid perfect in its perfection sparkly lightly from the small amount of light coming through the window. It was a Fleur De Lis, and it was beautiful. It was a beautiful crest threaded on a light silver chain, it was the girliest thing I owned, and I didn't even buy it for myself. The memories it holds will be with me forever...

I picked up the necklace and held it close to me took another shaky breath and walked back upstairs, the water still running, oops, water waster. It's not that I am some crazy enviro-hippy I just feel bad considering that Austrians are suffering through one of the worst droughts in their recorded history and people in Africa can't get enough clean water to drink, and don't get me started on the pollution in China. I jumped in the water and it instantly relaxed my seriously tense muscles.

I hadn't realised how wound up I was from almost losing my necklace and obviously from sleeping on a hard floor and not my comfy bed. I put the vanilla and honey body wash on the lufa and washed myself I loved the smell it was soothing and calming. I had a similar hair product and when I finished up I jumped put wrapped up the red towel over me again. I dressed quickly in the first things I could put my hands on, looking in the mirror, it was the best I could do really.

Jeans and a t-shirt always safe and comfortable, and they hid just how tiny my physic actually was, Oscar Wild once said fashion is a form of ugliness, so intolerable that it has to be changed every six months. I must say I'm inclined to agree. I dried my hair and watched as the red went from dark maroon to vibrant red. I didn't even bother with makeup, it was a waste of time, I grabbed my leather and walked down to Lara's room to see if she was ready.

She sat there brushing Admiral calmly while he breathed slowly under her hand. They were both visibly relaxed, I leaned on her door framed and watched for a moment before she spoke without looking at me.

"Lettie; you can't scare me, I know your every move." She said turning and smiled at me.

"I was trying to scare you, honest kiddo." I said making a cross hand gesture over my heart.

"Whatever, Lettie why do you always that boy jacket?" She was frowning at my clothes, geez everyone's a critic.

"Hey leave the Leather alone." I said defensively wrapping the leather further around my body.

"Fine, as long as we can leave now!" She said jumping up, the Admiral jumped as well tail waggling excitedly.

"Okay let's head off then." I moved to the top of the stairs and waited for Lara to move down the stairs first. She gently brushed her hand over the mural and continued over to the door to grab her little pink weather coat.

Lara jumped in the car to ride shoot gun; "Nice try kid; just coz I'm your big sis doesn't mean I'm gunna let you up front were if we had a crash you'd be crushed by the air bags, get in back with the admiral." I said with me hands on my hips staying resilient.

"You're no fun Lettie." She pouted; bring out the puppy dog eyes.

"Since when has being a winey little kid got you anywhere?" She didn't respond, just climbed over the sets into the back, I cranked some girly but still acceptable music.

Here's a pop quiz for you what does your annoying 6 year old sister do when you're driving down fork's poor excuse for a highway were the only scenery is a never ending forest and gray sky?

Answer: She plays eye spy. I am beginning to believe that her mission in life is to drive me up the wall.

"Lettie; I spy something beginning with a 'T'."

"Oh I don't know could it possibly be a tree?" I asked rolling my eye at her.

"Nooo!" She said smiling deviously.

"Tail?"

"No."

"Tar road?"

"Nope."

"I give up, what is it?"

"It's… ADMIRAL'S TESTICALS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The way that the kid started cackling you'd think that she said something funny when really, it was just beyond wrong and gross. So  
bad in fact that is I wish I had a time machine so I could go back stop her from saying it, heck preventing the mental images that are now circulating in my head. I wonder if I could bleach it away?

"Lara Rose Storm! That was not only severely inappropriate but also really, really disgusting! What the hell!" I said frustrated, she looked really guilty and bowed her head.

"Sorry Lettie." She whispered,

"It's fine, just don't do it again, I don't need to imagine Admiral's junk, I mean would like to think about that?" I asked looking at her from my mirror and she made a grossed out face,  
good, now she knew how I felt.

We slowed down as we came to the car park where there was track leading down to the beach. Lara jumped out and ran down the track with Admiral on his leash, I got out and the cold winds that were coming of the sea smacked me in the face. I tightened my jacket around me and moved down the track. What was I thinking coming to a beach in this weather? It is possible that I'm crazy?

I headed over to the rock pools and sat down on one of the rare dry spots, I had a good clear view of Lara and Admiral so I sat and relaxed running my fingers over the start fish that was half in and half out of the water. I could see Lara running close to the water's edge and screaming when the water would rush up the shore. They were so cute together, her and Admiral running around together laughing and being free of any weight that might be bearing over her.

We spent about half an hour at the beach, me just chillin', while Lara and Admiral ran around like a pair of little sugar filled crazies. Then I saw them run over to the edge of the forest, I didn't really mind but then there was a little girl with them squealing and giggling while the three of them ran around. The little girl was wearing a pink frilly top and little jeans and runners, she had chocolate coloured skin and deep brown curls on her head. I jumped up, unsure why the little girl was here at the beach alone, she didn't look older than about 3 years old.

"Hey kiddo, who do you have here?" I asked jogging towards them.

"Her name is Claire, we just met, she was playing in the forest and wanted to meet Admiral." Lara said patting Admiral Nelson affectionately.

"Hey there Claire, where's your mama?" I asked kneeling to look at her.

"She nawt heea, Uncie Qwill and Uncie Jayke are pwaying in da fowest!" She said happily clapping her hands.

I picked her up and started walking towards the forest line, ushering Lara to follow. "Aren't your uncles going to be mad you ran away?" I asked looking down at her, she had big deep eyes that consumed you just by looking at them.

"Aw, naah!" She giggled.

Then two very tall, very buff men walked out of the trees and came running towards me, there was one taller than the other, the shorter of the two came bounding over to me and stole the little girl out my arms, holding her to his chest and rocking her slightly. At first I thought I was going to have to kick these guys asses, but the way they looked so concerned made me realise they were probably her uncle's.

"Oh Claire bear! Why would you do that go and run away from while playing hide and seek, you know it's too dangerous for you to be down on the beach by yourself." Then like someone flicked on a light the two rather intimidating looking knuckle heads seemed to notice I was still here, I won't lie these guys looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger back in the day where he was playing the terminator and not dabbling in politics, if we got in a fight; I could take them .

The shorter one clearing his throat bringing me back to the present situation; "Um, thanks for ugh, looking after Claire, we were playing hide and seek and sort of lost her."  
"That's okay, but really, you guys look like hulk on steroids, minus the green tinge, how could you lose a little what? 3 year old?" I said lightly though completely serious because I did not trust these guys as far as I could kick them.

"Hey! She is a fast little thing you should see her go!" The taller one said arms raised in defence.

"It's cool, I just know I would be losing my mind if I lost Lara, and seeing the way you reacted I assume you would be freaking out too if you lost Claire here." I said a bit more casually, though keeping my guard up, I had that feeling in the bottom of my gut to keep my eyes on them.

"Yeah I don't know what I would have done at all, losing my little Claire bear." The shorter one said again tickling Claire's chin making her giggle.

"Okay, well I guess we better get going, let's go Lara." I said motioning her to follow but Claire squealed making us all look at her.

"Nooooooooo! Don't leeave now!" She whined getting all teary eyed.

"Yeah can we play a bit longer please!" Lara also whined, I looked at her knowingly, she never used that tone with me because I didn't cave to it, but she pulled her puppy dog eyes and held her hand up to her chin in a begging motion. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Fine I guess it's cool as long as Claire's uncles say it's okay." I shrugged and the two girls looked at the guys with full force puppy eyes.

"Whatever you want Claire bear." The shorter one said, she squealed in delight and started wriggling in his arms trying to get down. He put her down and the two girls and Admiral started running around laughing loudly and squealing. I simply watched at laughed at them.

"So, I guess an introduction is in order, my name is Jacob Black and this here is Quill Ateara, we are from the rez." The tall one, Jacob, held his hand out to me.

"I'm Scarlet Storm, nice to meet you."I said very business woman –like, shaking both their very big hands.

"So, Scarlet what you doing in our neck of the woods?" Jacob asked me as we all slowly sank onto the sand while we watched the girls play.

"Well, my sister Lara wanted to have a look around we had our dog with us so I thought the beach would be a great place for them to run around and stuff." I shrugged.

"Oh cool, so are you new here, or are you down from Port Angeles?" Quill asked looking over to me briefly.

"Nah we just moved into Forks, my mum got a new job." I lied smoothly, they didn't need to know her mother's real intentions.

"Oh yeah, so I guess you'll be going to Forks High then?" Quill asked.

"Yeah I'll be starting my senior year this year." The girls had found some seaweed and were trying to put it on Admiral Nelson like a coat as he ran away.

"Well make sure you steer clear of that leech Edward Cullen, you hear me, he is the worst kind of person you ever want to associate yourself with." Jacob spat.

"Oh, ugh okay." I said awkwardly looking between Jacob and Quill, Jacob was fuming slightly and Quill looked at me apologetically.

"We lost a good friend, Bella Swan not too long ago because of Edward Cullen, Jacob was very close to Bella and feels most strongly about the fact it was his fault." Quill explained.

"Damn right I do, I lost my best friend because of that leech." Jacob hissed and I stared at him in disbelief, he took a few breaths and calmed down some before turning to me; "Sorry  
about that Scarlet, it's still a sore spot for me."

"That's fine I understand having to lose a best friend, though I only moved away it still hurts like a bitch." I said with a small smile thinking of Oli, but I didn't really have any opinion on this Edward dude, I mean some people can be biased and when you lose someone your mind tries to makes sense of all the irrational and incoherent thoughts, I would know, and it's always easier to blame someone else. Though there was no one to blame but me in my situation and I took it with stride, it was all I could do to help dull the ache my mother was feeling.

"Well I think we should be heading off Claire's mum will be wondering where we are, since it's been three whole hours since we emptied her fridge of all its contents." Quill said lightly breaking me from my train of thought. I stood and stretched my legs and we all walked over to Lara and Claire.

"Come on Lara Jacob and Quill need to take Claire home to her mama." Lara looked sad but nodded.

"Can we hang out with them again one day Lettie please." She begged me holding onto my waist.

"Sure princess, I'll get their number so you can have a play date one day okay?" I asked her and smiled and nodded brightly. Her, Claire Quill and Admiral all jogged off in front of me and Jacob as we strolled along the edge of the sand that meets the edge of the woods.

"So where about in Forks you living now?" Jacob asked casually.

I explained where I lived and he stopped abruptly, stared at me incredulously for about half a minute then shook himself out of whatever corner of his mind he had escaped to.

"Wow. Well I suppose everyone has to live somewhere and it did need a pick-me-up, but ugh, yeah anyway..." He said with one hand playing with the back of his hair, it was short and midnight black, in a kind of faux hawk.

"I'm not a child so just spit it out." I said.

"Well, it's kind of stupid but, ugh well, it's Bella's old house. And I knew Charlie left, her dad that is, because he lives with my father now, but I just never thought I actually know who lives in her house now." He explained.

"Oh okay, that's cool I understand I guess." I said moving to keep walking down the beach.  
We exchanged numbers so we could organise days for the girls to hang out again and I left without a word about what had happened. And believe me when I say it is not the freakiest thing that has happened to me before.

I didn't even really think much about it, except that it was weird and that i actually lived in a dead girls house, I wonder if i got her room or Lara, egh freaky stuff. The ride home was quiet and peaceful; Lara and Admiral were sitting in the back quietly exhausted after all their running around today. I listened to some slower music as to not disturb the kid and we made it home effortlessly.

I heard mum come home but didn't really have any intention of going down stair as I wanted to webcam Oli soon because he was due to come online soon. Lara was in her room doing something quite, either drawing or playing with her dolls because of all the physical activity today. But mum called me down saying there was someone she wanted me to meet.

I headed down stairs and walked into to the living room; sitting there was my mum smiling happily.  
"Honey, I got the job at the interior design place." She said happily.

"Ugh, that's great mum." I said enthusiastically.

"And this is my boss and her son." She said gesturing to two people sitting on the couch next to me which I hadn't noticed before.

There was a woman with a loving smile on her face, she had light butterscotch eyes, a button nose, plump red lips and straight perfect teeth, she had long wavy caramel hair flowing around her face and was looking at me expectantly.

"Hello there, I'm Esme and this is my son..." But I didn't hear his name because sitting next her was the most handsome man I had even seen smiling right at me.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


End file.
